


my thoughts are a constant train of you.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Butt Sex, Crying Harry, Crying Louis, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Louis, cute fic, das' your fooking job, frotting?, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tops, old canon larry, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where they have a crying phone convo and harry goes back to their home in london and they make sweet loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my thoughts are a constant train of you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is once again a late canon fic from where louis cursed out the paps ignore the lowercase typing. it's for aesthetic purposes haha ""that's your job, that's your fooking job, you fooking lousah"" (i basically just posted this for mah friends nose(rose :*) and loutal(ytal./.) hehe)

harry calls louis and he immediately answers

"so you went out drinking again?" harry asks in a stern but soft voice.

"so?" louis says with a scowl.

"louis" harry says.

"harry" louis replied mockingly.

"i told u to have a bit of rest from the clubbing" harry says with a sigh.

"why? who are you my mother?" louis asks voice growing louder.

"i'm worried, is all" harry says with a sad and low voice.

"i don't need you to fucking worry about me, im old enough to take care of myself" louis shouts from the phone, making harry almost drop his.

"fucking drink all u want if that's what you like to do then" harry flinches at the swear that escaped his own lips, running an exasperated hand through his long curls, that definitely needs a trim.

"yes that's what i'll do, you don't have to tell me what to do!" louis shouts again, but harry had, had enough and just hangs up on the drunk boy. tears suddenly spilling from his eyes, he angrily swipes it off of his cheeks, angry at himself for even caring, for even giving a damn call to him. even if he knew he would just lash out on him, because they recently had a fight, and louis was still really angry at him.

harry wanted to fix it but louis being louis he is so damn stubborn to talk to him properly, but he knew it was his fault because harry flew to la instead of going back to england so it won't be too hard to visit each other, that is one reasons why louis is so frustrated at him.

but harry had his reasons he knew louis was a bit saddened by "breaking up" with eleanor because even with the fake relationship and all, louis had grown attached to the girl, and it hurt harry a little that he needed a bit of space, and of course he didn't tell that to louis because he knew louis would be mad, and he didn't like it when louis was mad.

that's why he called him in the first place because louis cussed out a few paparazzis while his drunk on his way home with friends, and with that issue they will be doomed by management again, saying it will ruin the publicity for the next album —that harry isn't even allowed to write with them in one studio.

them saying harry is too emotional and attached to louis that he would just write either lovey dovey songs or sappy and sad ones that won't fit to the boy band figure, no wonder zayn decided to leave.

harry pulled his hair a little scribbling on his journal, a name that caused his distressed at the moment yet he can't get him out of his mind, trying to rid of louis in his head was useless, because looking at his arms and now thighs reminded him of louis, almost all of his tattoos connected to the small doncaster boy.

 _louislouislouis_  with his short but built body because of footie, that feels warm in harry's back whenever they cuddle,

his blue ocean eyes, that melts harry whenever it met his green ones,

his squeaky voice that he oftens get insecure about, and harry never fails to reassure him it is wonderful, because it is, for harry it is the most beautiful voice he will hear in his entire life,

his bum that harry likes to slap or squeeze so that louis can let out a cute little squeak and when harry laughs louis will glare at him and punish him when they're already alone,

his brown hair that if styled differently can change his age a bit older or younger, depending if his stubble is long or not, which harry basically loves whatever, but harry still prefers him when he shaves because he would look all cute like the first time harry saw him,

his lips that harry loved to kiss always whenever he had a chance.

everything in harry's mind is a constant train of louis this, louis that, that he thinks is very unhealthy already.

he was pulled out of his slight trance when he felt his phone vibrating on the table again, louis' name appearing on the screen, and with not much of debate with his logical self he answered it, of course it's louis tomlinson and harry cannot just put a call down from louis.

"hi" louis says in a whisper harry didn't miss the small squeak that indicates louis was indeed crying, harry didn't speak and tried his best not to sob but he failed.

"i,,i'm sorry harry" louis cries from the other side, and harry hated it because louis doesn't cry, very often and whenever he does he said he just needs harry to hug him for him to feel better, but harry wasn't there and harry was one of the cause why he even had tears in his eyes in the first place.

harry still didn't speak just desparate to take in everything that louis says and every sharp intake of breath he makes.

"i miss you so damn much, baby, i'm sorry i lashed out, i'm sorry i ignored you, i'm sorry for being a dramatic prick, for drinking too much, just i'm sorry" louis cries and slurs through the phone.

harry's heart breaking with each sob he hears from the other line that he can't help but just comfort him already.

"it's okay louis, i'm sorry i left because i'm jealous, i'm sorry i wasn't there when u needed me, i'm sorry, and i miss you too so much it hurts" harry sobs back to louis hoping that his voice was audible enough for louis to understand, and louis did heard him well.

"jealous of what?" louis sniffs. harry didn't want to say it because it was pathetic but he had to if he wanted go fix all this.

"eleanor" harry whispers his heart thumping from what louis might say and he was taken of guard when louis laughed as in his laugh that sent harry's heart jolting up in happiness, the laugh that he can imagine louis holding his stomach and mouth with his hand, his eyes crinkling in the sides, with his nose scrunching up, it just looked too cute to imagine.

"wow harry i needed that laugh thank you, but next joke please" louis let out an expresionless tone.

"bu,, but i wasn't kidding i thought you were sad because they decided to stop you from seeing eleanor already" harry pouts.

"ridiculous harry, you know damn well that i like eleanor as just a friend, you hang out with us sometimes right?, she's great company." louis explains with a sigh, sounding more sober now than before.

"okay" harry just answers he knew it was pathetic.

"so is that the only reason why you chose to stay in la instead of england?" louis asks.

"i guess, probably one more thing is the recordings and writings that i am often told to do alone, instead with you boys, and you know how i work really good here in la, like whenever i'm here all the good stuff floods my mind, maybe because i feel more free here, yeah exactly that i feel less suffocated here." harry says without even thinking.

louis didn't know what to say, he was a little upset but happy at the same time because he knew that what harry said was true, especially the last part because it really feels a little free in la compared to england where he was papped from the start of their day off until probably to the last, and in just the middle of it he already snapped, without harry there to comfort him even.

"okay then, can i go there with you? catch the first flight there?" louis says without hesitation.

"no don't, besides i'll be back home tomorrow and i'll go to you first, because i miss you and i love you my louis" harry says fondly his sad tears replaced by happy ones.

"i love you too harry, see you" louis whispers ending the call.

and harry lets out a relieved smile putting his pen down another song about louis done, hoping that someday he gets it recorded and sold, so that people find out how much harry styles loves louis tomlinson.

—

"where are you?" harry asks from the phone

"home" louis answers in his deep morning voice.

"ours or jay's?" harry asks, walking out of the secret passage in the airport to his car. hoping that his arrival truly goes unnoticed.

"mum's" louis groans, sitting up but laying down again because of his headache.

"okay, meet me at ours, i can't go there people will see me, see you, love you" harry makes kissing sounds.

"love you too" louis smiles and immediately stood up and wore his jogger pants and brushed his teeth not even bothering to look decent, harry won't mind. he drives his way to him and harry's house which is basically just a 30 minute drive from his mum's house.

louis opens the door and went straight to the bedroom, wanting to get more sleep before his boyfriend arrives.

harry comes home minutes later, using the back entrance, as quiet as possible.

he creeps into their bedroom after seeing louis' kicked off shoes on the door.

sure enough louis was lazily sprawled on his stomach at the bed, not even bothering to put a blanket over him, his head above a pillow, his overgrown hair everywhere, bags under his closed eyes, there is a drool coming out of his slightly parted mouth making harry smile fondly at the beautiful mess of a man he calls his boyfriend.

he walks over him, not even caring if he gets killed on what he is about to do.

he slaps louis' ass, hard enough to make the boy moan and stir in his sleep, that he so badly missed squeezing secretly backstage when they go for a wee, or just anytime he feels like it actually-except in public-because it's his and he is proud of it.

"harry?" he says with a hoarse voice, blinking, and wiping his mouth.

"hey lou" harry smiles awkwardly waving his hand.

"what are you doing just standing there kiss me" louis pouts, opening his arm like a child whining to be picked up.

"no, morning breath" harry scrunches his nose, with a huge smile.

"oh shut it" louis uses his built up strength to sit up and pull harry's hand, making them both fall to bed, and harry giggles.

louis takes no time to grab harry's face and attach their lips in a soft kiss that turned heated easily, with louis rolling them around making him the one on top.

"i miss you" louis says in between their heated kiss, a lump forming on his throat. soon enough their faces are wet with their tears, tears of longing for each other for weeks.

"i love you so much haz don't ever forget that" giving harry one last peck on the lips before putting his lips on harry's chest at the head of the sparrow on his (left?) chest where he always likes to put a hickey on, since it can be seen yet can't be noticed because of the ink, covering the flesh.

"i love you too lou" harry moans through the sensation, grabbing louis' greasy hair. that harry immediately wanted to let go off but he likes louis' response whenever he pulls it.

louis unbottons and removes harrys button up shirt, with a small smirk, he runs up his tongue at harry's leaves just above his waistband.

"oh how i've missed this" louis whispers as he pecks soft wet kisses everywhere in harry's stomach, sucking a hickey sometimes.

"i miss you" harry moans as he pulls on louis' hair for their lips to attach again.

"oh it's fading" louis whispers through his ear as he sucks on harry's jaw where he puts his hickey, a spot where it can be seen if harry puts his hair up yet hid when his hair is down and they love the frantic reactions of their management whenever they see it.

harry's hands wander inside louis' hoodie and soon enough it was discarded to the floor, his eyes appreciating the view.

"mine" harry says cutely as if louis was a toy that he doesn't want to share.

"yes, yours" louis nods as he goes back down to work on harry's tight pants, kissing at the bulge.

harry puts his bum up to help louis pull it down and off, it ending up on the pile of clothes on the floor. so louis removes his trackies to leaving them both only on their boxers.

louis is striding harry's stomach his legs in each of harry sides, both of them just staring at each others eyes. blue and green, water meeting land in a beautiful connection, once in a while glancing at each others bodies, observing their tattoos and how they connect.

"i love you so much" harry mutters and they clash again now with the intent of making love, of sharing heat in this cold morning. in hopes that one does not ever feel cold anymore, even with the absence of the other.

louis grinds down his bum to harrys growing bulge, teasing but still pleasurable to the both of them.

harry groans and grips louis' wasit to help him to move more. the boy on top, pulls out both of their leaking dicks out of their pants and they start rubbing it together, jacking it of with their hands, the room filled with their moans and groans, their bodies covered in sweat.

"babe, i want you now" harry pleas as they continue to jack off themselves.

louis obliges and goes to the side of the bed to fetch a lube and condom. leaving harry a beautiful mess in the white sheets.

"fuck you're beautiful" louis mutters and pecks a kiss at harrys lips as he slicks up his fingers with lube. he easily slicks up two fingers up harry's hole making the bottom boy move down his hips to meet his fingers, so louis puts in another finger so he can finally fill harry with his throbbing member.

"fuck lou, please" harry moans arching his back as his hands pumps his dick.

so louis puts on a condom and positions himself on top, of his beautiful angel, he attaches his lips to the boy before slowly entering him.

he rolls his hips in a pleasurable manner, not to soft but also not too rough, for the moment to last longer. he wants harry to feel his love for him.

harrys hands were clasp behind louis for support as the boy thrusts in and out of him, the sensation making him feel like gel-o.

they were kissing as they make soft soft love, they didn't even notice they were already in tears.   
"i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you" they whisper to each other, louis leaving kisses in everywhere he can reach, and harry was a mess, his tears are neverending, he was so emotionak he hates if, he wants to cover his crying face but louis stops him.

"no babe don't, you're so beautiful this way and i love you, i love you" louis says the last part with a groan when he felt harry clench around him, and he felt harry's sticky cum shoot at his stomach and he lets himself come inside the comdom too.

he pulls out of him and pulls out the condom to throw out in the bin, he gets a towel to clean themselves up and he sees harry curled up in his usual spot, probably waiting for louis to envelope him in his arms.

"oi" louis pokes on harry's rose tattoo when he sits in the bed.

"yeah?" harry says hoarsely sniffing. 

"i love you" louis cooes sweetly with his toothy grin, eyes scrunching in the sides. and harry blushes because he will never get used to it, whenever louis tells him those words he will always feel warm so warm inside

"i love you too, you fool" he says with the same smile and louis envelopes him in his arms as they sleep. 


End file.
